Hey, It's Secret
by kaisooppa
Summary: Kim Taehyung, seorang namja manis dengan sifat absurdnya ternyata menyimpan banyak rahasia dalam kehidupannya. Tak ada yang mengetahui rahasianya selain keluarganya. Bagaimana jalan kehidupannya ? "Min yonggi, nuguya!" "yeobo" "eomma, lapar" "kau ini harusnya menjadi istri yang baik" "otthokae park jimin!"/Taejin, VJin slight YoonMin/
1. Chapter 1

Summary : _Kim Taehyung, seorang namja manis dengan sifat absurdnya ternyata menyimpan banyak rahasia dalam kehidupannya. Tak ada yang mengetahui rahasianya selain keluarganya. Bagaimana jalan kehidupannya ? "Min yonggi, nuguya?!" "yeobo" "eomma, lapar" "kau ini harusnya menjadi istri yang baik" "otthokae park jimin?!"_

Menjadi namja cantik sekaligus cute, tentu menjadi pusat perhatian semua orang terutama para seme mesum yang haus akan uke dan tentu saja banyak juga yeoja yang iri ataupun menyukai namja tersebut. Disinilah Park Taehyung, hidup seperti primadona di sekolahnya "A.R.M.Y Senior High School" sebagai senior angkatan kedua. Pintar? Iya. Manis? Iya? Friendly? Iya Kaya? Iya. Semua ada di taehyung yang membuat semua orang terpesona akan dirinya. Tapi tak bisa di pungkiri, semua itu akan runtuh jika sifatnya kambuh. Park Taehyung mempunyai sifat 4D, disaat bersamaan dia juga mempunyai wajah bak alien dengan tatapan blank nya. Hah, memang manusia tidak ada yang sempurna. Taehyung banyak menyimpan rahasia di kehidupannya. Sebuah rahasia besar yang orang berakal pendek tak akan bisa menyadarinya ataupun menebaknya. Disini, kita mulai menyelidiki kisah hidupnya beserta rahasianya.

At A.R.M.Y Senior High School

Taehyung berjalan santai memasuki gerbang sekolanya bersama saudaranya, Park Jimin. Mereka satu kelas, bahkan seumuran. Jika dibilang kembar, wajah mereka sangat berbeda jauh. Tak ada yang tahu mengapa mereka bersaudara, banyak yang mengira bahwa mereka hanya sepupu. Tapi hal itu dibantah keras dengan taehyung. Melihat juga terkadang mereka dijemput oleh orangtua mereka yang ternyata sama. Membuat orang memilih bungkam tak mau banyak berpendapat. Karena Park Jimin juga termasuk anggota geng yang ditakuti di sekolah walaupun ternyata park jimin termasuk friendly juga.

_**Rahasia 1 : Park Taehyung dan Park Jimin adalah saudara.**_

"Taehyung, kau pergi saja ke kelas duluan. Aku ke kantin sebentar" pamit Jimin karena melihat teman-teman geng nya berjalan menuju kantin. Taehyung mendengus pelan

"ya ya. Jangan lama lama apalagi membolos, aku akan mengadukannya pada eomma" taehyung berjalan meninggalkan jimin yang menggerutu sebal, lagi-lagi taehyung mengetahui tujuannya.

"dasar tukang pengadu!" jimin berteriak kesal membuat taehyung berbalik dan menjulurkan lidahnya

"siapa peduli?" ia mengangkat bahunya dan berlari kearah kelasnya "11-2"

"annyeong jungkookie!" taehyung menyapa teman sebangkunya yang tampak sibuk membaca buku

"oh annyeong hyung.. kau sudah datang ternyata" jeon jungkook, teman sebangku yang ternyata lebih muda dari taehyung karena mengikuti kelas akselerasi ini juga merupakan sahabat taehyung.

"hyung.. sudah mengerjakan tugas biologi kim seongsanim?" tanya jungkook. Taehyung tersenyum bangga

"sudah dong"

"mana lihat hyung. Aku mau menyocokkan jawabanku dengan jawabanmu" taehyung membuka tasnya. Ia mencari bukunya. Tiba tiba raut wajahnya menjadi panic membuat jungkook mengernyit heran

"jungkook buku ku tinggal! Astagaa!"taehyung mengacak tasnya dan mengeluarkan bukunya secara asal. Jungkook ikut panic

"astaga hyung, kau letakkan dimana ? kim seongsanim pelajaran pertama! Kau takkan sempat meminta supir mengantarkan kesekolah. Kau tau kan kim seongsanim itu bagaimana?!"jungkook ikut membantu taehyung memeriksa tasnya

Mendengar kata kata jungkook, taehyung semakin panik. Kim Seongsanim adalah guru baru dan masih muda disini, ia terkenal guru tampan nan dingin dan tak segan segan memberi hukuman bagi murid yang melanggar peraturannya. Park Jimin, saudaranya termasuk kedalam daftar murid itu, yang pernah dihukum membersihkan enam toilet pria dan wanita di sekolahnya hanya karena tidak membuat tugas. Semenjak itu, park jimin yang dulunya tidak pernah membuat pr berubah drastis saat pelajaran biologi. Tetapi ada yang aneh di dalam pemikiran kim seongsanim

**KRINGG**

Taehyung menghembuskan nafas frustasi, ia pasrah. Kini semua murid sudah masuk ke kelas mereka masingmasing termasuk park jimin, saudaranya. Beserta Kim Seongsanim yang masuk dengan wajah dingin yang masih menjadi khasnya. Beserta wajah tampannya yang terkadang membuat yeoja dikelas taehyung bersikap genit kepada guru muda itu dan itu membuat taehyung muak.

"baiklah siapa yang tidak membuat tugas dari saya?" Kim seongsanim membuka suara. Taehyung menatap jungkook ragu, jungkook mengangguk sebagai tanda bahwa taehyung lebih baik jujur. Taehyung mengangkat tangannya ragu. Membuat semua murid dikelas itu menatap taehyung heran dan membuat murid lainnya berbisik entah membahas tentang apa.

Jimin melihat saudaranya yang duduk didepannya berbisik memanggil taehyung.

"sstt" taehyung berbalik pelan

"kau tak membawa tugas?" tanya jimin berbisik kaget. Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya pasrah

Kim Seongsanim menghela nafas pelan. Ia melihat taehyung yang menundukkan kepalanya, ini sudah kedua kalinya taehyung lupa membawa tugasnya. Murid ini memang benar benar, pikirnya

"baiklah taehyung, apa alasanmu?" tanya kim seongsanim

"eum.. aku lupa membawa tugasnya. Itu tertinggal di meja belajarku seongsanim" taehyung bergumam pelan, namun ia masih tetap bisa mendengarnya.

"baiklah, pinjam tugas jungkook dan cocokkan jawaban tugasmu nanti. Besok berikan bukumu biar aku mencatat nilainya"

"sekarang buka tugas kalian. Kita akan membahasnya sekarang"

Keputusan dari kim seongsanim membuat murid lainnya mendengus tak suka, keputusan itu sangat melenceng dari sifat karakternya. Murid murid itu ternyata berbisik menebak apa yang akan terjadi dengan taehyung. Taehyung sudah dua kali tidak mengumpulkan tugas, dan dua kali juga ia tak mendapat hukuman. Inilah jalan pikiran aneh kim seongsanim yang sama sekali belum bisa tertebak. Ia tak pernah bersikap sebaik itu bahkan kepada saudara taehyung pun tidak. Apa kim seongsanim mempunyai masalah dengan taehyung? Atau mempunyai hutang dengan keluarga taehyung ? tapi kim seongsanim termasuk guru kaya disekolah ini bahkan saham nya juga ikut membantu biaya sekolah ini.

_**Rahasia 2 : Apa hubungan taehyung dengan kim seongsanim ?**_

Taehyung menghembuskan nafas lega, jungkook memandang taehyung senang.

"hyung kau hebat! Bisa menaklukkan kim seongsanim" jungkook bertepuk tangan pelan dengan heboh. Taehyung mengacak pelan rambut jungkook sambil tersenyum bangga

"apakah aktingku bagus?" pikir taehyung sambil tersenyum kecil

KRINGG

Dua jam berlalu pelajaran kim seongsanim kini telah selesai.

"Taehyung, aku tunggu sekarang diruanganku. Bawa sekalian buku tulis apapun" kim seongsanim berjalan meninggalkan kelas taehyung. Murid lain sudah pasti bisa menebak, pasti ini hukuman

Taehyung terlihat mengusap leher belakangnya. Jimin menepuk pundaknya pelan dan berbisik pelan

"siapkan dirimu haha"

"pasti"

Taehyung segera keluar kelasnya meninggalkan tatapan heran dari murid lain melihat interaksi kedua saudara itu. Entahlah perasaan mereka, setahu mereka. Tiap pelajaran kim seongsanim, tidak setiap sih hanya terkadang kim seongsanim memanggil taehyung keruangannya. Tetapi tak ada yang memperdulikan mereka sih karena wajar saja taehyung termasuk pintar di bidang biologi mungkin saja taehyung mengikuti test seleksi olimpiade atau mendapat tugas tambahan dari kim seongsanim.

Taehyung menatap pintu ruangan didepannya, ia tersenyum dan membuka kancing seragam atasnya. Ia mengetuk pelan pintu kaca gelap tersebut. Terdengar suara kim seongsanim di dalam

"masuklah taehyung"

Taehyung membuka pelan pintunya. Terlihat namja tampan yang menjadi gurunya ini melonggarkan dasinya dan melepasnya. Taehyung menutup pintu ruangan itu dan tidak lupa menguncinya.

"berapa kali kau melakukan ini , hmm ?" namja dengan nama asli kim seokjin, yang merupakan guru biologi taehyung memeluk taehyung dari belakang, menenggelamkan ceruk wajahnya keleher taehyung dan menghirup aroma khas taehyung

"hmm.. aku baru saja melakukannya dua kali, seongsanim" taehyung menikmati apa yang dilakukan seokjin.

"ahhh" leguh taehyun ketika seokjin mulai menghisap ceruk lehernya. Menghisap, menjilat, memberikan tanda kemerahan disekitar leher taehyung

"kau tau, jika seperti ini lagi semua rahasiamu akan sedikit terbongkar, yeobo" seokjin menarik tengkuk dagu taehyung dan menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir taehyung serta melumatnya dengan kasar. Taehyung membalikkan badannya dan memngalungkan tangannya di leher seokjin.

"enggh empphh" taehyung mendesah tertahan, ia mendorong kepala seokjin agar semakin mendalamkan ciumannya. Seokjin menggendong taehyung ala panda dan mendudukkan dirinya di kursi kerjanya.

Keduanya larut dalam ciuman tersebut. Taehyung dengan gerakan perlahan membuka kancing kemeja seokjin dan melepas tautan ciuman mereka sehingga terlihat benang saliva mereka berdua.

"kau pulang malam kah hari ini?" taehyung menyenderkan kepalanya kedada bidang seokjin yang setengah topless itu. Seokjin mengusap rambut taehyung lembut.

"aniyo. Hari ini aku pulang cepat, aku juga sudah berjanji pada taejin untuk membelikannya mainan"

Taehyung menatap seokjin dengan puppy eyesnya yang membuat seokjin gemas serta mencubit pelan pipi taehyung.

"jangan lupa juga persiapkan 'makan malam' ku nanti" seokjin mengecup bibir taehyung sekilas dan merapikan seragam taehyung

Taehyung beranjak dari pangkuan seokjin dan mencium pipi seokjin sekilas.

"aku ke kelas dulu ya!" taehyung membuka pintu seokjin dan menutupnya kembali. Seokjin tersenyum maklum dan mengancingkan kemeja nya yang tadi dibuka taehyung.

_**Rahasia 3 : Siapa taejin?**_

TBC

_**author note: **_

_Hallo! this is my new fanfiction about BTS!_

_aku author baru disini :3 baru pernah buat ff 2 kali satunya lagi di akun ffn jongdae aegya _

_aku A.R.M.Y EXO-L ELF atau bisa dibilang aku multifandom especially BTS ^^. aku army baru loh ._._

_Let's be friend saling tukar kontak jangan lupa kalau yang punya twitter follow aku shaniamthld ._._

_Maaf ceritanya gaje baru pertama kali buat ff BTS T_T_

_Dont be a silent readers please T_T_

_gumawo ^^_


	2. Chapter 2

Hey , It's Secret

_Chapter 2 ( one of secret already opened)_

**Chapter sebelumnya**

Taehyung menatap seokjin dengan puppy eyesnya yang membuat seokjin gemas serta mencubit pelan pipi taehyung.

"jangan lupa juga persiapkan 'makan malam' ku nanti" seokjin mengecup bibir taehyung sekilas dan merapikan seragam taehyung

Taehyung beranjak dari pangkuan seokjin dan mencium pipi seokjin sekilas.

"aku ke kelas dulu ya!" taehyung membuka pintu seokjin dan menutupnya kembali. Seokjin tersenyum maklum dan mengancingkan kemeja nya yang tadi dibuka taehyung.

_Rahasia 3 : Siapa taejin?_

**Now Chapter**

"Hyungie!" Jungkook segera menghampiri Taehyung yang baru saja tiba di depan pintu kelas mereka. Jimin yang di depan kelas sedang menongkrong bersama teman-temannya terlihat tertawa kecil (bayangin jimin disini jas sekolahnya dibuka ya *bleding*)

"aigoo .. wae kookie ?" taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya melihat sikap jungkook yang sangat imut. Ia khawatir , disekitarnya sudah banyak seme menatapnya 'lapar'

"hyung tidak diapa-apakan oleh kim seongsanim kan?" tanya jungkook khawatir

"aniya. Hyung hanya ditanyai untuk lomba biologi bulan depan" jawab taehyung sambil tersenyum

"syukurlah" jungkook menghela nafas lega

"ayo masuk. Sebentar lagi shin seongsanim datang"

Taehyung merenggangkan tangannya. Tubuhnya terasa pegal setelah duduk 4 jam sehabis istirahat. Beruntungnya ini sudah bel pulang, ia sangat ingin pulang dan segera beristirahat. Tidak beristirahat sepenuhnya sih. Ia masih harus menjemput 'seseorang' dahulu sebelum pulang.

"Hyung.. mau ke depan bersamaku?" tanya jungkook

"aniyo. Aku masih harus mengerjakan sesuatu. Pergilah duluan, aku nanti kedepan bersama jimin saja" Taehyung berkata pelan sambil melihat jimin yang duduk dibelakangnya sedang mendengarkan music dengan earphonenya sambil memejamkan matanya

"baiklah hyung. Kookie duluan ne"

"hati hati" taehyung melambaikan tangannya kepada jungkook

"Jimin. Ayo pulang" taehyung menarik earphone yang bertengger di telinga taehyung. Hanya tinggal mereka berdua di kelas. Murid lainnya sudah pulang sekitar beberapa menit yang lalu.

"hmm" Jimin membuka matanya, segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya disusul oleh taehyung dan berjalan keluar kelas

"Jim, taejin minta dititipkan sesuatu. Kira kira aku membelikannya apa?" Jimin menatap taehyung yang terlihat bingung di sampingnya

"astaga taehyung. Taejin kan 'anak'mu kau pasti tau keinginannya" jimin menatap datar taehyung

"hehe.. tapi seokjin hyung sudah membelikannya mainan. Aku membeli apa jadinya" taehyung tertawa hambar

"belikan saja ia pakaian baru"

"ah aku malas ke mall"

"kalau makanan?"

"makanan apa ? ia malas makan-_-"

"yasudahlah biarkan saja seokjin hyung yang membelikannya"

"yasudahlah"

Taehyung dan Jimin tampak keluar dari mobil yang berhenti tepat disebuah rumah yang tampak seperti mansion besar dengan arsitektur bangunan yang terlihat elegan dan mewah didominasi dengan warna putih. Taehyung dan Jimin memang tidak membawa mobil sendiri, mereka diantar supir yang disewa oleh kedua orang tuanya. Bukan berarti Taehyung dan Jimin tidak bisa mengendarai mobil sendiri. Jimin sudah mempunyai koleksi mobil sport yang di belikan ayahnya. Tetapi karena Jimin dan Taehyung dibiasakan hidup dari kecil untuk tidak bersikap berlebihan atau sombong, Jimin memilih untuk menggunakan mobil tersebut jika diluar sekolah, sedangkan taehyung memang sudah dilarang untuk menggunakan mobil oleh 'seseorang' yang mengkhawatirkannya.

Seorang anak lelaki kecil tiba-tiba keluar dari rumah dan terlihat menghampiri taehyung dan jimin. Taehyung tersenyum dan merentangkan tangannya

"EOMMA!" anak kecil itu segera memeluk taehyung. Taehyung memeluknya dan menggengdongnya.

"Hyung tidak disapa ya taejin" Jimin memasang muka cemberut kepada anak kecil yang terlihat imut dengan pipi tembam merahnya yang membuat semua orang gemas

"taejin lupa hehe.. annyeong jimin hyung"taehyung melepaskan gendongannya dan menyerahkan bocah imut itu kepada jimin

"eomma.. appa dimana ?" bocah imut yang bernama taejin itu memutarkan pandangannya mencari seseorang yang dipanggilnya "appa" itu

"appa belum pulang sayang" taehyung mencium pipi taejin

"ayo lebih baik kita masuk. Halmoni pasti sudah menunggu" Jimin melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumah megah tersebut sambil memainkan rambut taejin yang sedang digendongnya. Diikuti oleh taehyung dari belakang

"aigoo.. jiminie taehyungie sudah pulang" seorang namja cantik yang terlihat sedang membereskan meja makan tersenyum melihat kedua anaknya pulang.

"hehe eomma sedang apa ? kok repot repot sekali ?" taehyung melihat eommanya –Park Baekhyun- yang sedang menyiapkan banyak masakan untuk makan malam mereka. Biasanya sih tidak sebanyak ini- pikir taehyung

"kata halmoni… daehyun haraboji akan datang dari Thailand eomma" ujar taejin yang ada di gendongan jimin

"daehyun aboeji datang ?" jimin mengernyitkan alisnya bingung

"ne jimin-ah.. sekarang kalian siap siap. Appa sebentar lagi akan datang… taejin, sini sama halmoni" ucap baekhyun sambil menarik gendongan taejin

"eomma.. apa kunie akan datang?" Tanya taehyung

"eomma tak tau.. katanya ia sedang sibuk dengan sekolahnya" taehyung mengangguk mendengar penuturan baekhyun.

"oh iya taehyung. Jangan lupa suruh seokjin segera datang. Takutnya ia telat makan malam bersama kita"

"arraseo eomma"

Taehyung tampak keluar dari kamar mandi kamarnya dengan bathrobe yang melekat ditubuhnya. Ia melihat seokjin baru saja masuk kekamarnya dengan kemeja yang sama dikenakannya saat disekolah.

"hyung.. mandilah, daehyun appa nanti datang" taehyung menyerahkan handuk yang dipegannya dan melepaskan dasi yang dikenakan seokjin. Seokjin hanya menurutinya dan segera masuk ke kamar mandinya.

Taehyung segera memakai baju nya dan turun kelantai bawah untuk membantu eommanya yang sedang bersiap siap.

"eh appa sudah pulang" taehyung melihat namja tinggi yang memasuki rumahnya dengan pakaian jas yang menambah kesan tampan diwajahnya.

"ne.. mana eomma , tae?"

"lagi menyiapkan makan malam. Katanya daehyun appa mau datang dari Thailand." Taehyung mengambil tas sang appa untuk disimpannya

Baekhyun yang keluar dari dapur tampak melihat suaminya baru pulang kerja dan segera memeluknya.

"chan.. kau mandilah, daehyun mau datang"

"bukankah dia sedang sibuk di Thailand mengurus perusahaan nya ?" baekhyun tersenyum

"ne. ia akan datang dengan youngjae karena sedang ada proyek disini dan ia harus memantaunya sendiri. Sekalian liburan katanya"chanyeol mengangguk paham

"si bocah itu datang?" Tanya chanyeol

"bocah siapa? Kunie ?" baekhyun mengernyit bingung

"siapalah itu namanya sulit diingat-_-" baekhyun tertawa pelan

"ne tampaknya ia datang. Tapi jangan beri tau taehyung"kata baekhyun, chanyeol menganguk mengerti.

_Sebenarnya apakah kalian mengerti maksud dari "Daehyun appa" dan Chanyeol sebagai suami Baekhyun?_

_Rahasia Pertama: Park Taehyung dan Park Jimin adalah saudara.__** (Cleared)**_

Taehyung dan Jimin merupakan saudara tiri. Taehyung dan Jimin sama sekali tidak mempunyai ayah dan ibu kandung yang sama. Baekhyun adalah ibu tiri Jimin, dan Chanyeol adalah ayah tiri Taehyung. Sedangkan Daehyun adalah ayah kandung Taehyung. Daehyun dan Baekhyun dahulu adalah sepasang suami istri hasil perjodohan kedua orang tuanya. Mereka sama sekali tidak saling mencintai, tetapi saling menyayangi. Baekhyun adalah teman daehyun sejak kecil. Mereka sudah direncanakan dan dijodohkan sejak kecil oleh orang tua mereka. Mereka menganggap daehyun dan baekhyun saling mencintai dan mereka berniat menjadikan baekhyun dan daehyun menjadi ikatan persahabatan dan bisnis orang tua mereka. Padahal kasih sayang yang daehyun berikan kepada Baekhyun bukan sebagai kekasih, tetapi kakak adik. Begitu juga dengan Baekhyun. Hingga akhirnya pernikahan mereka hanya berjalan tiga tahun dengan taehyung yang menjadi penengah kehadiran mereka. Taehyung juga dihasilkan dengan perbuatan tidak disengaja mereka berdua. Awalnya taehyung merasa kecewa mendengar orang tuanya akan berpisah dan terlebih sakit hati mendengar kejujuran dari kedua orang tuanya bahwa ia merupakan hasil dari ketidak sengajaan mereka. Tetapi baekhyun dan daehyun menjelaskan bahwa walaupun taehyung sebelumnya tidak diinginkan, tetapi sekarang taehyung merupakan anugrah terindah yang dimiliki daehyun dan baekhyun, dan mereka sama sekali tidak ingin kehilangan taehyung.

Taehyung akhirnya menerima kenyataan pahit itu dengan lapang dada. Ia merasa ia tak boleh egois mengatur percintaan kedua orang tuanya. Ia sudah bersyukur bahwa ia dibesarkan dengan kasih sayang yang cukup tidak seperti kisah kisah orang lainnya yang biasa ia dengar. Ia juga merasa orang tuanya membutuhkan jodoh yang tepat untuk mereka. Yaitu Baekhyun dengan seorang pengusaha sukses Park Chanyeol, dan Daehyun dengan seorang namja manis yang merupakan guru taehyung saat TK, Kim Youngjae. Jimin juga merupakan anak dari Chanyeol bersama istrinya dulu, yang kini telah tiada.

Jimin dan Taehyung saling menyayangi layaknya saudara kandung. Mereka mempunyai kebiasaan yang sama dan hobi yang cocok sehingga mereka dapat beradaptasi dengan cepat sehingga membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun senang. Saat SMP , Jimin dan Taehyung sering sekali berkerja sama untuk mengerjai orang disekitarnya saat pulang dari sekolahnya.

**FLASHBACK**

Taehyung dan Jimin tampak berjalan melewati rumah rumah megah disekitar komplek rumah mereka dengan pakaian putih biru khas anak sekolah menengah pertama (anggep aja kayak di Indo .). Taehyung menghembuskan nafas bosannya dan menendang krikil krikil kecil yang di depannya sambil berjalan pelan. Jimin yang melihat taehyung bosan segera menepuk pundak taehyung.

"taehyungie. mau seru-seruan gak?"tanya jimin sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya dengan tersenyum licik. Taehyung mengernyit bingung

"maksud jiminie apa?" jawab taehyung bingung

"ituloh…" jimin menunjuk salah satu rumah dan menunjuk sebuah benda putih dengan gambar lonceng tertempel di dekat pagar. Taehyung yang mengerti langsung tersenyum dan memandang jimin dengan wajah liciknya.

"ne.. aku hitung satu sampai tiga.."

"satu"

"dua"

"tiga!"

TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG !

Suara bel berisik yang ditekan berkali kali mengundang sang pemilik rumah keluar dan memasang raut wajah kesal. Taehyung dan Jimin yang melihatnya cekikikan dan tertawa keras mendengar gerutuan bapak-bapak tua gemuk yang sedang berjalan kearah mereka sambil mengamuk

"dasar anak kecil kurang ajar kalian! Sini !"

"KABURRR!" jimin dan taehyung berlari sekencang kencangnya menghindari amukan bapak tersebut.

**Flashback off**

Jimin yang sedang asyik bermain dengan taejin dan juga seojin yang sedang membaca Koran di teras rumahnya dikejutkan dengan suara klakson mobil berasal dari balik pagar megah rumahnya. Kemana satpam rumahnya?-pikir jimin

Dengan terpaksa ia membuka pagar rumahnya sendiri dan meninggalkan taejin yang ditemani seokjin diteras.

**To Be Continue**

_Note:_

_ANNYEONG! OMG im sorry to late update this chapter... soalnya aku ga ada waktu buat lanjutin ff ini dan untungnya hari ini ada waktu buat lanjutin ff ini sebelum di hapus ffn _^^~ _mian lama update ya T_T aku nya sibuk banget sama sekolah ini aja ambil waktu diem diem mumpung libur kekekeke_

_maap ceritanya makin gajeeee huks soalnya aku bingung mau buat apa lagi dan kan ini satu rahasia kebongkar... yang 2 nya lagi belom walaupun rahasia dua duanya kalian pasti udah tau jawabannya apa :( tapi akan ada beberapa rahasia lagi yang aku buat kan sesuai dengan judul ceritanya kekekeke.._

_maaf ya ff aku nambah jelek tp pas selesai baca tinggalin review ya saran kritik apapun boleh biar aku semangat lanjutin dan memperbaiki ff aku ^^_

_ini juga ada terinspirasi dari __**hyun family kekeke ^^ sorry for to many typos in this chapter ...**_

_gumawoyeo ~~ _


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter sebelumnya **_

**_FLASHBACK _**

**_Taehyung dan Jimin tampak berjalan melewati rumah rumah megah disekitar komplek rumah mereka dengan pakaian putih biru khas anak sekolah menengah pertama (anggep aja kayak di Indo .). Taehyung menghembuskan nafas bosannya dan menendang krikil krikil kecil yang di depannya sambil berjalan pelan. Jimin yang melihat taehyung bosan segera menepuk pundak taehyung._**

**_"taehyungie. mau seru-seruan gak?"tanya jimin sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya dengan tersenyum licik. Taehyung mengernyit bingung _**

**_"maksud jiminie apa?" jawab taehyung bingung_**

**_"ituloh…" jimin menunjuk salah satu rumah dan menunjuk sebuah benda putih dengan gambar lonceng tertempel di dekat pagar. Taehyung yang mengerti langsung tersenyum dan memandang jimin dengan wajah liciknya._**

**_"ne.. aku hitung satu sampai tiga.."_**

**_"satu"_**

**_"dua"_**

**_"tiga!"_**

**_TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG !_**

**_Suara bel berisik yang ditekan berkali kali mengundang sang pemilik rumah keluar dan memasang raut wajah kesal. Taehyung dan Jimin yang melihatnya cekikikan dan tertawa keras mendengar gerutuan bapak-bapak tua gemuk yang sedang berjalan kearah mereka sambil mengamuk_**

**_"dasar anak kecil kurang ajar kalian! Sini !"_**

**_"KABURRR!" jimin dan taehyung berlari sekencang kencangnya menghindari amukan bapak tersebut._**

**_Flashback off_**

* * *

**_Now Chapter _**

Jimin yang sedang asyik bermain dengan taejin dan juga seojin yang sedang membaca Koran di teras rumahnya dikejutkan dengan suara klakson mobil berasal dari balik pagar megah rumahnya. Kemana satpam rumahnya?-pikir jimin

Dengan terpaksa ia membuka pagar rumahnya sendiri dan meninggalkan taejin yang ditemani seokjin diteras.

"hello jimin!" jimin kaget melihat seseorang menggunakan mobil Lamborghini dengan kacamata melekat di matanya. Jimin tersenyum

"annyeong daehyun appa!" jimin membuka pagar dengan semangat , namja yang dipanggil daehyun tersebut memasukkan mobilnya ke area rumah megah tersebut.

Daehyun turun dengan ditemani istrinya yang bernama Youngjae dan tersenyum saat melihat seokjin yang sedang menggendong taejin.

"annyeong daehyun appa, youngjae eomma" seokjin melepaskan gendongan taejin dan membungkuk hormat.

"annyeong jin-ah, kau semakin tampan saja ya sepertiku hahaha!" seokjin dan daehyun tertawa bersama , youngjae yang melihat kepedean suaminya itu hanya tersenyum harap maklum.

"appa!" jimin memeluk daehyun senang. Ia sudah menganggap daehyun seperti ayahnya sendiri. Menurutnya daehyun adalah sosok appa yang tak kalah baik dengan appa kandungnya dan memiliki kharakter yang hampir sama dengan dirinya. Tak jarang jimin sering curhat dahulu dengan daehyun jika chanyeol sedang keluar kota.

"yo! Jimin" daehyun menepuk punggung jimin pelan

"aigooo… ini taejin? Imut sekali" youngjae yang melihat taejin menatap bingung area sekitarnya segera menggendong taejin dan menatapnya gemas

"kalian ciapa? apakah ini youngjae halmoni?" tanya taejin sambil menunjuk wajah youngjae

"ne sayang.. aigoo ternyata kau mengetahuiku" youngjae tersenyum puas dan mencubit pelan pipi gembul taejin

"halmonie cantik sepelti baekhyun halmonie ya .. ternyata halmonie taejin cantik cantik" ujar taejin polos. Penuturan itu membuat jimin , youngjae, seokjin serta daehyun terkejut. Dan youngjae semakin gencar mencubiti pipi taejin

"aigooo darimana kau sudah bisa menggombali seseorang? Astaga ! seokjin jangan bilang kau yang mengajarinya" daehyun berujar heboh mendengar penuturan taejin. Taejin hanya menatap daehyun polos melihat keanehan sang harabojinya. Sedangkan seokjin hanya meggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tak gatal

"appa, eomma lebih baik kita masuk dulu" ujar jimin mencairkan suasana kehebohan daehyun (Wkwk geli sendiri akunya _)

* * *

Chanyeol yang melihat daehyun dan youngjae datang segera bangkit dari sofa dan menyalami mereka.

"yo! Whatsup !" chanyeol dan daehyun melakukan toss seperti anak muda membuat sekeliling mereka sweatdrop

"annyeong haseyo baekhyun-ah" youngjae menyapa baekhyun yang tampak sibuk didapur

"eh kau sudah datang?!annyeong youngjae-ah!" baekhyun dan youngjae saling tersenyum dan berpelukan sebentar.

"sedang apa ?sibuk sekali. Tak usah repot repot baek" youngjae membantu baekhyun yang tampak memotong sayuran

"hehe tak apa.. jarang jarang aku ingin memasak langsung. Mumpung kalian datang sekalian makan malam bersama" ucap baekhyun

"taehyung kemana?" Tanya youngjae bingung, pasalnya ia tidak melihat taehyung sedaritadi

"eomma!" Taehyung berlari dari lantai atas begitu mengetahui youngjae sudah sampai. Youngjae tersenyum lalu segera memeluk Taehyung

"aigoo.. anak eomma sudah besar" Youngjae mengelus rambut Taehyung yang sedang bermanja dengan dirinya

"ne eomma.. eomma sudah lama tidak menghampiriku sih" Taehyung mengerucutkan bibirnya, membuat Youngjae dan Baekhyun tertawa kecil melihat keimutan anak mereka

"eomma sibuk sayang, maafkan eomma ne"

"tidak apa-apa eomma hehe. Eh iya? Kunie gak datang ya ?"

"datang kok. Dia sedang dijalan sekarang" Jawaban Youngjae membuat Taehyung melirik kesal kepada Baekhyun

"ternyata ada yang berbohong padaku" sungut Taehyung, Baekhyun hanya tertawa

"eomma hanya ingin mengerjaimu" jawab Baekhyun sambil membawa makanan yang sudah disajikannya ke meja makan

"oh ya.. dae appa dimana?" taehyung memutar pandangannya mencari keberadaan sang appa

"diruang tamu sepertinya dengan seokjin dan jimin atau dengan chanyeol mungkin" Taehyung mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Youngjae dan segera keruangan tamu rumahnya

Baekhyun, Youngjae dan Taehyung segera ke ruangan tamu mereka untuk berkumpul bersama. Taehyung tersenyum senang melihat keluarganya ramai. Hatinya menjadi hangat, jarang-jarang keluarganya bisa berkumpul. Walaupun ia sudah senang dengan keadaannya sekarang

"omo dae appaaaa bogosipeoo" taehyung yang melihat Daehyun sedang mengobrol dengan Seokjin pun segera memeluknya

"aigoooo.. uri taehyungie uuu" daehyun membalas pelukan anaknya itu dan mengelus rambut taehyung lembut

"ternyata uri taehyung masih manja ya" ucap daehyun terkekeh pelan

"anio appa aku hanya kangen appa" taehyung mengerucutkan bibirnya imut

"bagaimana kabarmu? seokjin merawatmu dengan baik ?"

"ne appa sangat baik" jawab taehyung tersenyum senang membuat eyesmile terbentuk di mata nya

"baguslah, jika tidak akan ku cincang si tukang masak itu" seokjin yang mendengarnya hanya memutar bola matanya malas, mertuanya satu ini memang sama spesiesnya dengan taehyung- pikir seokin

"anakmu si satu itu kemana , dae?" tanya chanyeol bingung karena tidak melihat keponakannya yang berisik itu

"siapa ? kunie ? uri bambam ? dia lagi dijalan, sebenarnya dia sudah berada dikorea sudah seminggu yang lalu bersama pacarnya" jawab daehyun santai

"OMO?" taehyung dan Chanyeol membulatkan mulutnya. Yang benar saja daehyun melepas anaknya dengan pacarnya, astaga

"kau memang spesies yang berbeda, dae" Chanyeol bertepuk tangan salut

"ey ey. Bambam bersama orang yang tepat asal kalian tau, nanti kalian melihatnya"

semua hanya menggeleng melihat sikap Daehyun yang absurdnya.

_Taehyung, Daehyun. Buah tidak jatuh jauh dari pohonnya, bukan?_

_**TBC / END ?**_

_Annyeonghaseyeo yeorebeun ._. balik lagi sama ff yang makin gak jelas ini /?_

_maafkan daku ini ff makin gak jelas T_T _

_soalnya lagi belum ada feel buat lanjutin ff ini T_T _

_karena belum ada lagu yang pas buat lanjutin ff ini._._

_aku sih gitu orangnya, buat ff selalu berasal dari feel lagu._.v_

_tapi aku janji bakal lanjutin ff ini sebisa dan sebagus mungkin sesuai dengan kemampuan aku._._

_maaf lanjutinnya dikit banget soalnya ya itu tadi... belum ada feel drpd nanti di hapus ffn ? ._. dan aku masih save beberapa rahasia lagi kok buat ff ini_

_thankseu buat reviewnya ne ! gak nyangka udah 40 aja :')_

_maafkan author amatir ini, pyeong ~_


End file.
